


Dinner Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [58]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee surprises Harry with a special dinner<br/>prompt: dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a challenge on the Voyage list to write a story and include the recipe. The recipe is REAL, try it!

Lee whistled as he put the ingredient for their dinner together. Thanks to Angie loaning him the crockpot, he'd be able to make one of Harry's favourite Hawaiian dishes, Kalua pork. He'd been slowly collecting the ingredients telling Harry slight fibs about why they had or needed certain ingredients, so he wouldn't give away exactly what he was going to be doing. 

He grated the ginger root and crushed several cloves of garlic. He added the liquid smoke, worcestershire and soy sauces to the mixture, giving it a quick stir. The last thing he did was to rub the pork tenderloin down with rock salt before putting all the ingredients in the slow cooker and turning it on low. 

Angie promised him she'd keep the Admiral busy so he wouldn't be tempted to make any unauthorized trips to the penthouse until dinner was finished and he'd set the scene. All he had to do was sneak away every so often to turn the meat and then shred it when it was time.

-*-*-*-

Harry sighed as he opened the door to the penthouse. He didn't remember his day being so full. In fact, he thought he'd cleared his schedule somewhat since it was an anniversary of sorts for Lee and him. But every time he turned around Angie was sending him to the lab to deal with something or a lame meeting that really could have waited but the others involved 'insisted' was urgent. 

It didn't surprise him to find Lee was already home. His lover had been conspicuously absent from the meetings he'd been forced to attend. What did surprise him was the slack key guitar music playing. 

As he rounded the entrance way he was in for another shock. Potted palms wrapped with white lights made a path through the living room to the sliding glass doors. Tiki torches lit the deck which was decorated with more light wrapped palm trees

But more then the sight and sound hat greeted him, it was the smell. A smoky scent filled the air. He knew that scent. It was his favourite meal. Kalua pork. He wondered how Lee managed to get it. Cook it. The traditional way was to cook the pig in a pit for days. Obviously he couldn't do that here.

"Lee," he called out, wondering where his lover was.

"Out here." He heard Lee answer and headed for where Lee's voice came from.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw Lee sitting on the deck with an umbrella drink in his hand, wearing a gawdy Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. "What's all this?" he asked as he took Lee's outstretched hand and pulled him from his seat.

"Happy Anniversary, Harry."

"Happy Anniversary," Harry replied pulling Lee close and capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. Lee had gone out of his way for their anniversary and he would be showing Lee how much he appreciated his surprise after dinner...

The end

 

Recipe:

Kalua Pork

1 ½ T rock salt  
3 T soy sauce  
1 t Worcestershire sauce  
2 cloves of garlic peeled or crushed (I use more)  
4" piece of fresh ginger root, peeled and grated  
2 t liquid smoke (next to BBQ sauce in grocery store)  
3 lb pork roast (I use pork tenderloin )

Oven directions:  
Preheat over to 325  
Mix ingredients in a small bowl  
Rub pork with mixture, allow to stand for 1-4 hours  
Wrap pork in foil, place in roasting pan  
Roast 3-4 hours or until pork pulls with fork  
Unwrap, pull apart with fork

Slow Cooker directions:  
Put all ingredients in slow cooker cook for 4 hours checking and stirring every half hour or so.  
Pull apart with fork, serve with Rice :)


End file.
